Our Impressionistic Love
by ChrisAshley
Summary: Edward describes the lovely Clair de Lune to Bella. We find out Clair de Lune has more meaning to it than it seems! My first fanfic, hope you like


**This is my first story guys!! Little ideas were inspired from ****Twilight**** and ****Midnight Sun**** both. This is the youtube video I'm using as a source of reference for the song:**

**/watch?v(equal sign)LlvUepMa31o**

**be sure to add an ACTUAL equal sign between the v and the L. ****If it still doesn't work, go to youtube and type in clair de lune and go to the first hit. It should have been uploaded by "smalin".**

**All characters and the love between Bella and Edward belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The analysis of Clair de Lune is mine :D go Instrumental Music majors!**

* * *

Our Impressionistic Love

_I'll be back soon, I promise._

That's what he would always say before he'd go hunting. Maybe it would last a few hours or so, but to me it seemed like a few eras. With a peck on my lips, he made off through my window and into the darkness. When I pine for him, I become oblivious to the world around me. But his absence would make me hyperaware of the time, moving slowly, almost tauntingly. I could not break the spell. I sat on the edge of my bed wearing my sweats, listening to Charlie snore a symphony in his room. It might have been an hour already since Edward left, but time was far too drawn out for me to doubt that a measly hour could last that long.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled to myself. Desperately I tried to find a distraction that would hold me longer than a minute. I skimmed my perfectly plain room, doubtful that something interesting would pop out at me. Then my eyes landed upon something that drowned my qualm: the CD that belonged to Renee. I took it before I left Phoenix because I thought I would need something more real to remind me of Renee and my good old childhood days.

Thinking of the songs on that very CD was like going back in time, through a photo album, as it were. Instantly my mind reeled back to those days I spent with Renee, getting ready for dance class. She would tie my hair in a tight bun while I donned my pink ballet slippers. I loved the feel of her gentle, motherly fingers through my hair, blessing each strand. My mind abruptly shifted to that day Edward had played one of these songs in his car.

Eager to continue the nostalgia and successfully divert my attention from the gaping void, I pulled out the CD from the blue jewel case, popped open the top of my CD player, and placed the CD in. I changed the track to Claire de Lune by Debussy.

Before I could press the play button, an icy hand was on mine. My heart leaped when I turned around to witness the stunning sight before me. Edward's deep amber eyes, swirling with the immense love he felt for me, shone in the dim light of my bedroom. The softest and sweetest of smiles crept upon his gorgeous face as he bent down to place a kiss on my lips. His hand caressed mine and he leaned in closer. His breath was most alluring. I stole lungfulls of the pleasurable aroma as his lips parted. Too soon as usual he pulled away and looked at the CD case in my hands.

"What song were you in the mood for?" he asked, sitting down next to me. I gave him the CD case and he turned it around in his hands.

"Clair de Lune. It reminds me so much of Renee." By this point, it also reminded me of when Edward and I first started to intermingle.

"A classic," he grinned. "We've never really listened to it closely. It's rather complex and open-ended if you think of it." A troubled expression disrupted the delicacy of Edward's facial features; a crease in his forehead became more defined and his frown deepened.

"Oh?" I took in his expression, trying to communicate comfort to him through my own. I placed my hand lightly on top of his. He smiled at me softly and pushed the play button. I was still confused by what he said. Noticing my eyebrows furrowing slightly, he put his arm around me and began to explain.

"The song starts off with a lone, insignificant melody, much in the manner I roamed the earth for about a century. But then, the melody becomes intricate, like how my life was right when you came into it." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my temple. "You disturbed my peace," he whispered. I looked up at him. "I tried to keep away, but I just couldn't.

"Then I slowly began to accept being around you, accept the fact that I had to practice the ultimate self-control and simultaneously live up to who I am as an individual. You not only helped exercise this, but you brought my feelings to such depths, such complexity." His arms snaked around mine, and I closed my eyes and felt his mouth on my shoulder. "Oh the danger I posed to you, yet you stayed. Your faith and trust and…strange perseverance slowly seeped into me and allowed me to finally acknowledge the notion of being around you."

I looked at the CD player, which said 1:53. I suddenly realized he was using the piece metaphorically. I tried to pay attention to the parallels between his explanation and the articulation of the music. I gave his cold cheek a kiss, through which I hoped to convey the appreciation I felt for his tremendous effort to develop our relationship.

I met his gaze, listening to the crescendo in the song. "It was hard, wasn't it?" I murmured. He stroked my face with his fingers, leaving icy trails in its wake. I fidgeted in my seat and he chuckled at my blush rising. His nose skimmed the hot parts of my face where the blood pooled and traveled along to my left ear, where he nibbled and then said, "It was more than worth it." I was frozen at the sensation of his lips and tongue at my earlobe. All my attention towards the musical details was halted in its tracks.

He moved his hands to cradle my waist and pull me towards him. "You work wonders," he muttered. "How do you have such an effect on me?" On my lap, his fingers moved softly and accordingly to the music, playing the notes of the song. Each touch of his finger and each tiny sway of his body sent merciless currents through me. How can he ask such a question? Did he not see the effect he had on _me_? On everyone, for that matter? My head, suddenly heavy, rested against him. I was lightheaded.

I clung onto the music, hearing the tempo rise and fall unexpectedly. A rubato, they called it. The piece barely had structure. It was, well, free. None of the musical ideas were clear, but it had a boundless ambiance to it.

"Ah, do you hear the harmony leading the music forward," he asked, his eyes closed. "You came into my life and gave me a heart. It sings with yours now, much like the melody and harmony in this piece." He inhaled deeply and took in my scent while my own heart raced faster, but his tongue tracing my jaw shortly after did nothing to give it solace from its marathon.

"That's what love does, huh?" I managed.

His arms came around my middle. "Our love was never a direct story, have you noticed? It was never concrete, or preordained. It was just the wonderful atmosphere. Everything else was vague…"

"An Impressionistic love," I mused.

He flashed his breathtaking crooked smile. "Exactly."

And with a last rolled chord, the song faded away into the perpetuity of the dark. Edward lifted me up and tucked me in bed, lying right beside me. As he caressed me, I allowed my eyes to slowly overcome me, falling deeper into the unconscious. But one thing I know is that he will always be there, holding me like this, whether we fade into infinity or not.

* * *

**Clair de Lune is not a classical piece guys, it's from the Impressionist Era. Just wanted to clear that up so you'd get the message of this story. Review please! If you liked it, I'm glad :D It might have been too sappy but come on guys. This is Bella and Edward here!**


End file.
